Fate and the Soul
by Tyantha
Summary: A young girl named Kit lives in a run down village just on the other side of Briggs Mountain Rage, in the country of Drachma. Things get chaotic when the Elric brothes show up on a mission given to them by Colonel Roy Mustang.
1. A Bound Soul

**Yo! This is my first FMA fic, so forgive me if I don't have the characters personalities down.**

**Ed... Disclaimer.**

**Edward: I don't have to do-- (Stops short when his teacher comes on screen.)**

**Edward: Tyantha does not and will not own me nor any of the other characters, unless she made them up... Happy?**

**Yes shorty. You did a great job.**

**Edward: Who are you calling so short he can't remember a disclaimer!**

**You.**

**Ed: (Runs at Tyantha.)**

**Eeeep! (Runs away.)**

**Chapter 1: A Bound Soul**

"Hurry up Kit. Your going to make us late!" Said a 16 year old with short brown hair. A girl that looked at least 2 years younger than the other picked up a heavy black backpack and scurried after her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming... You know that you could just leave me and get there on your own." Kit said as she caught up, her golden eyes looking to her friend. She wore a pair of black pants that were a little baggy on her, black combat boots, a plain white t-shirt, and a a black jacket that stopped an inch or two past her waist.

"Yes, but then I couldn't torture you and call you short, could I?" She said sarcastically and gave a grin when the other glared at her.

"Who are you calling short!" Kit said swinging the backpack and hitting her friend square in the back. The bown haired girl flew forward and tucked herself into a tumble before stopping on her back. She didn't move, she just stared at the sky through the trees.

"Kit... That actually hurt. What do you have in that backpack?" She said and got up, her green summer dress covered in dirt.

"Three advanced alchemy books," Kit stated before walking past her friend.

"You have advanced alchemy books...? Wait, you shouldn't even be able to understand it." She said confused as she ran to catch up.

"I understand it just fine. I think it's you who isn't smart enough to understand it." Kit said with a little too much confidence. The other just sighed and closed her hazel eyes. Then suddenly she wacked Kit in the back of the head and ran off.

"Sara...! Your dead!" Kit screamed running after her friend, her long black hair flowing behind her.

By the time she caught up with Sara (the backpack slowed her down) she was already at the flea market and lost in the crowd.

"Damn it. She did it to me again." She mumbled before slinging the backpack over her shoulder and walking into the crowd. She'd maybe got 5 minutes into the place before she was knocked over.

"Ow." Kit said falling on her butt.

"You should watch where your going," said a voice above her.

She looked up to see a guy in a military uniform, gloves with alchemic symbols, and short black hair.

"Well maybe I was watching and it was you that ran into me!" She stated back a bit pissed.

"If you were taller I might of seen you." The guy said back without any emotion, besides amusement.

That made her snap. She threw her backpack at him hitting him in the chest. The only bad part it that it didn't seen to affect him. He easily wrapped his arms around the bag so it didn't fall and with one hand he began to look through it.

"Hey! Stay out of that!" Kit said as she scrambled to her feet.

The guy just ignored her as he pulled out one of the alchemy books and skimmed through it. After a minute he shut it and handed the bag back to her, still holding one of the books.

"You can understand this?" He asked looking at the cover of the book.

"Yes. What's the big deal about understanding it?" She asked a bit confused, yet ticked that too many people had asked her that during the past two days.

"The big deal is that most alchemists don't understand it without a teacher or an experienced alchemist to teach them... You don't have either, do you?" He said looking down to her. She shook her head.

"Thought so... Come to Central in a week and we'll talk." He said handing her book back.

She took it and stuffed it back in her bag. "Could I at least know your name?" Kit said and looked up. He was gone.

"Where in the hell did he go?" Kit said looking around. After a minute she sighed and began walking through the crowd again barely avoiding getting hit by yet another person. Finally she made it to the other side of the flea market to see her friend flirting with some guy that looked at least three years older than her. '_Oh please.'_ She thought rolling her eyes and slipping into an alley so Sara didn't see her. Kit walked to the end of the alley and took out her books and sat them in front of her. She looked the book to her left and took out a stick. She drew out an alchemist symbol in the dirt and looked from the symbol to the book several times.

"Okay, let's see if this works," Kit said to herself as she sat a golden locket in the middle of the circle. She pressed her hands down on the symbol and the outline instantly began to glow. After a moment the glow stopped and the heart had been changed into two little angel wings that crossed at the end. She put it on and looked through the book again.

She thought a moment then adjusted the circle. She pressed her hands down and pulled back to the wall as a dagger came up. She stared at it a moment. The blade was double edged with a broken wings delicately carved into it. The metal guard was silver with a deep cut line going around it. The handle was red with silver cloth wrapped around the red. After a moment she groaned.

"There's nothing challenging in here." Kit said glaring at the pages.

"That's because their only beginner's level of advanced alchemy." She looked up to see a guy with golden hair that was pulled back into a braid, but the bangs were free. His outfit was mostly black except for a red jacket that went past his knees and white gloves.

"And what do you know about advanced alchemy? You don't look any older than me!" Kit said then shut the books and shoved them back into her bag.

"I'm the full metal alchemist... I think it's required to get into the military." He stated it as if it was nothing.

"Your in the military? You don't have a uniform and I don't think they allow teenagers." Kit said standing up and messed up her array with her left foot. She hadn't noticed before, but a 6 foot, maybe 7 foot, suit of armor stood just to her right. She looked at it in awe then pointed at it and spoke before the blonde could say anything.

"Who's that?" She asked looking to the 'full metal alchemist'.

"My brother Alphonse," Ed said forgetting the last comment she made.

"Just call me Al," Al said turning to her and holding out his hand. He seemed a bit shy, but she took his hand and smiled, ignoring it. He seemed to calm down and she broke the hand shake and turned back to Al's brother.

"What's your name?" Kit asked curious.

"Tell me yours first."He snapped back.

"Fine. It's Kit Akimoto... Kit for short." She said sighing at how child-like he'd sounded.

"Edward Elric... Ed for short."

"Are you mocking me?" Kit said and poked his left shoulder.

"What's it to you?" Ed said glaring at her.

She sighed. "You act like a kid. Try acting your age every once in a while."

"I am acting my age!" Ed said getting enraged.

"No. Your acting your height," Kit said and smirked when he looked like he could explode.

"Please Kit, don't tease him about his height." Al asked trying to hold Ed back while he screamed something like 'I'm gonna kill her'.

"I'm not bugging him about his height. I'm shorter than him. I'm just telling him to grow up and act his age." She said with her backpack hanging off her right shoulder and she looked at Ed, slightly annoyed, as he got lose from Al. He ran at her and she just looked at him and kicked him in the face. He fell back to the ground twitching.

"Brother!" Al said rushing to an unconsious Ed.

"I went easy on him. He should be awake in an hour." Kit said before walking out of the alley. '_No wonder they call Ed 'full metal'... His arm's automail. And by the way he walks and the clanking, I'll bet one of his legs, or both, are too.' _Kit thought before ducking back into the crowd as she heard Sara call her name.

After about three miles later, she collapsed on her porch too worn out from running the whole way home. '_At least I lost Sara.'_ Kit thought as she turned her head to the bag of books, just to her left. '_I should sneak into the adult section tomorrow and get some higher level books... But of course I still have to ditch these. I should probably sell them for a train ticket. Then I'll be able to go to Central.' _She let out a sigh and sat up grabbing her heavy bag and walking in. The house was dark and dusty as she walked in she let out a slight cough then walked into the hall. She turned right and went into her dining room. Kit lit the candle in the center of the table and layed her bag in the floor. Her stomach growled and she looked through the cabniets finding everyone of them empty.

"I guess it's another night without food." She groaned as her stomach growled in protest.

"She ignored her stomach and grabbed the candle, going back to the hall and turning right. She gradually went upstairs and walked into the only room with an open door, which was the first on the left. The room was clean and in order. A small twin size bed rested against a wall parallel to the door. A dresser was against the wall to her left and against the right wall was a small book case of alchemy books. Most of them for beginners. She sat the candle on her dresser and layed down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, with her head resting on her hands.

"I just hope when I go to Central, I won't have to come back to this life." Kit muddered to herself as she fell asleep.

She'd slept for maybe three hours when she woke up hearing the sounds of screaming. She could see the people in the town running from her, several people lay on the ground dead or bleeding to death. Slashes and blood covered most of the people on the ground. Her body threw a small knife and it hit the target. A musclular guy dropped to the ground, a knife sticking out of the back of his neck. '_Stop!' _She screamed, realizing she had no control over her own body. She couldn't even cry out for help. She watched helplessly as her body killed one after another. Ahead she spotted Ed and Al. _'Leave them alone!'_ She screamed at her body, but it only came out as a thought and nothing more.

_"Well, well, well. The Elric brothers. I didn't think I'd see you in a run down town like this." _Kit's body said coldly.

"How can you kill your own neighbors and family without care?" Ed said with a voice more grown up than she'd ever thought possible.

_"Easy. They're not my family or neighbor's... There Kit's," _Kit's body said and gave an evil smirk.

"What do you mean there not yours?" Ed said confused.

_"I'm not Kit. She's somewhere in the back of my mind and I don't plan on letting her out." _Kit's body said before clasping her hands together then pressing them to the ground. She slowly stood up as a kitanna with a black handle came out of the ground. She grabbed the handle and ran at Ed. He easily stopped it with his left arm.

_"Automail... Thought as much," _She stated as she began attacking Ed.

_'Stop!'_ Her body ignored her and continued the attack. Ed blocked it and jumped back using the chance to turn part of his automail into a blade.

_'Stop it!' _Kit's bodyran at Ed, blades clashing.

_'Stop it now!' _Her body inches away from stabing Ed when it stopped and dropped the kitanna. Ed watched as her green eyes turned back to their original golden color and the back of her neck glowed. Kit went to her knees and put her hand in her view and began moving her fiongers to see if she had control over her body. She smiled when realized she did. She looked at a confused Ed and stood up an began to leave, not wanting to face him. It was her body and not being able even control that made her want to break down. She got two steps in before she was grabbed by her wrist.

"Kit. Let me see the back of your neck." Ed said in calm voice.

"W-why?" Kit siad shaking, afraid of the worst.

"Just let me see." She leaned her head forward and pushed her hair out of the way. Ed looked at it and frowned.

"Al. come and see this." Ed said as Al causiously walked over to her and looked at her neck.

"What!" Al said looking at her neck in shock. "Brother. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. It's barely visible, but still there." Ed said confusing Kit.

"What are you talking about?" Kit said turning to them.

"Kit... You're sharing your body with another person." Ed said making Kit give him a stunned look.

Just as she finally got a hold of what Ed was talking about, the towns people had started coming back and they wanted revenge.

"How could you? We let you live in this town and this is how you repay us!" One of the towns' people said holding a gun. Others were behind him holding anything dangerous that they could get there hands on.

"I... I'm sorry." Kit mumbled and looked at the ground.

"You're sorry! You killed half the people in this town, including Sara, and all you can say is sorry!" The guy said tighty gripping the gun, his knuckles turning white.

Kit looked up with tears flowing freely as soon as she heard Sara. _'Sara's dead... No. Please, no!' _She thought as Ed grabbed her arm and jerked her towards the other side of town. Kit ran to keep up with Ed, only moving in the first place because of Ed's persistent jerking. She heard a train whistle and she snapped out of her daze to see that Al was holding her by her shoulders and Ed was getting tickets. Kit wondered where the towns people were, but didn't say anything. Ed walked biskly to the train, Al following and guiding Kit at the sametime. They got onto the train just seconds before it took off and they took a compartment instead of the usual open seats, that were near the front. Kit just sat there, her head leaned against the glass, looking out the window as if she was the only one their.

"Are you alive?" She felt her right shoulder go back and she turned to Ed who was sitting across from her and Ed's foot kicking her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm alive." Kit said coldly, stopping Ed. He brought his foot back and stared at her.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to your saviors." Ed said resting his head against the glass, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I'm sorry," Kit said softly before looking at her boots.

"You hungry?" Ed said suddenly.

Kit's stomach let out a loud growl, answering for her. She scratched the back of her head and gave a slight grin, for a moment, forgetting about what had happened just minutes before.

"I guess that means yes." Ed said and walked to the door and slid it open.

"Just do me a favor. Don't beat yourself up for something you didn't do, okay?" Ed said in a low, yet serious voice before he slipped out the door.

Kit sighed, a little bit of her normal self coming back out.

"Al?"

"Yes?" Al said turning to her.

"Your soul's bound to that armor, isn't it?" Kit said looking across to him. (He's sitting across from where Ed was seated.)

"Yeah." Al said sadly. Kit saw how uncomfortable he was and forgot her own feelings to try and cheer him up.

"Al? You wanna play a game...? I think I have a deck of cards..." Kit said searching her pockets. "Ah ha!" She pulled out a deck of blue playing cards.

"So you wanna play?" Kit said waving the cards in front of his face.

"Sure." Al said, his sadness gone.

"Great!"

Ed came back to hear screaming in the compartment. Ed rushed in to see Kit yelling at Al.

"That's not fair! How'd you beat me? Do you have cards in that armor?"

Ed cleared his throat just as Kit was trying to take Al apart and check him for extra cards. Kit went back to her seat and Al sighed in relief.

"Hello." Kit said as Ed sat the tray of food down beside Kit and sat down by Al (Who's now sitting by the window with a small folding table between Al and Kit, that's covered in cards.)

"What were you guys playing?" Ed said curious of what game could send Kit on a rampage to check Al's armor.

"Go fish." Kit answered making Ed fall out of his seat.

"You guys were screaming over a game of 'go fish'!" Ed gave them a weird look as they both nodded.

Kit couldn't take not eating anymore and scarfed down a piece of toast as she watched the sun start to peak up from the top of the trees.

"Kit when was the last time you ate?" Ed said as he wondered where it all went when she grabbed another piece and took a chunk out of it.

"I'd say about 4 or 5 days ago." Kit said as she took another bite of toast.

"4 or 5 days ago! Doesn't your parents feed you?" Ed asked shocked.

"They can't when there dead," Kit said calmly as she grabbed a waffle and took a bite out of it without putting butter or surup on it.

"You don't seem to be too sad about it," Ed said as he watched her go for another waffle.

"No, they beat me and I had to sleep on the floor because, 'Dogs don't deserve to sleep on the bed'. They feed me maybe once a week, so going a few days is nothing for me." Kit said and gave a smile before taking the last bite of her waffle.

"All of that's happened to you and you're still smiling?"

"Yep. I figured this stuff wouldn't be happening to me if I didn't deserve it, so I accepted it and moved on," Kit stated as she went for a donut.

Ed looked down, his bangs covering his eyes in shadow.

"No one deserves that kind of life." Ed said making Kit stop and look at him. "No matter who they are... No one deserves it!" Ed said looking up at her. Kit stared at him a moment as if her body wouldn't cooperate, then she sat back down as if she'd just heard that the world was going to end.

"I guess your right," Kit mumbled sadly.

The ride continued soundlessly besides for the occasional shifting (Al making the most noise) and the sound of Ed and Kit munching down the last of the food. After a while Kit walked out and took the tray back to the dining cart. She walked around several people, on her way back, barely avoiding a collision with a three year old as she got near the compartment. She stopped when she heard voices. Over whelmed with curiosity she stood their froze, a few feet shy of the door.

"The other soul shouldn't of been able to come out. That symbol that was etched into Kit's neck is nothing, but a disappearing scar." She heard Ed say as if he couldn't decide on one explaination, making him frustrated.

"Brother. Do you think that the soul just doesn't want to let go?" Al said trying to offer advice and to calm him.

"It could be, but if the seal is altered, the soul wouldn't be bound to the body anymore," Ed said as Kit could hear foot steps oviously sounding like Ed's.

"But it hasn't be altered nor touched, it's just fading."

Kit heard Ed sigh. "Let's leave the subject alone, at least until we tell Roy Mustang about this." She heard Ed say and then silence. Kit let the breath go, that she's unconsiously been holding. She took a few steps back and walked to the door, making it seem as if she'd just walked back.

She sat down in her spot and let her head lightly hit the glass. Kit looked at the sky outside, to see the sun finally above the trees. '_Almost seven.' _She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_'This feels good... I should wake up, but it's too comfortable. Wait. The glass can't be this comfortable...' _She opened her eyes and lightly lifted her head to see Ed next to her. They'd been leaning against each other, with Kit having her head on his shoulder and him resting on her head. She sat up, only to have Ed lean back against her. She blushed, but hid it when she noticed that Al was staring at her.

"I... um..." She tried to explain, but Al cut her off.

"It's okay, I've seen what happened... You don't have to try and explain." Al said in a whisper, making her realize that she needed to lower her voice too.

She sighed and leaned against the glass, almost jumping at how cold it was. She glared at it and leaned back, resting her head on the back wall.

"So... How'd Ed get over here and we got..." She paused and pointed at Ed. "Like this."

"Ed saw you shivering and he was cold too so he came over and slept with you," Al stated in a low voice. "However, you guys were huddled together when we went through the mountain pass."

Kit narrowed her eyes at Al for the remark and looked over to Ed. _'He really isn't such a bad guy.' _ She thought as she unconsiously touched his face and stroked it. She felt Ed stir causing her to yank her hand away, like the touch of him burned.

"You like Ed," Al whispered just as Ed opened his eyes. Kit put a finger to her lips then pulled away just before Ed looked at her.

Kit gave him a goofy smile and Ed just looked at her sleepily and fell foward, his head landing in her lap. She looked at the back of his head a bit shocked, but stopped staring and shook her head when she realized she was blushing.

"Does he do that often?" Kit whispered to Al and he shook his head.

"Not usually... But I don't think Ed's ever slept with someone else before... Well, besides mom." Al whispered back.

Kit felt her cheeks go hot again at Al's reply. _'God damn it! I'm blushing waaaay too much!' _Kit was pulled out of her thoughts when Al held out a deck of cards.

(**Ed's POV**)

I didn't think I would sleep so long, or at least I think I slept long. I opened my eyes and noticed two legs. I jumped up in suprise, almost bumping into what I think was her arm. She didn't care? And how did I end up sleeping on her legs? She just smiled to me... What do I do? Ahh! I'm blushing now, I can feel it. I'll go walking through the train for awhile. Maybe it can calm me down. I stood up and walked for the door, stopping short when Kit spoke.

"Where are you going? Al and I were going to have you battle the winner."

"I'm just going for a walk. I'll battle the winner another time." I said before walking out and shutting the compartment door. I let out a sigh, finally able to relax. She made me too tense and my heart rate was going 200 miles a minute. I let my thoughts wander and my feet moved of their own will. I didn't realize where I was until I felt a cool breeze touch my face and ruffle my hair. I crossed my arms and rested them on the rail. Being on the outside of the last coach was like being on a moving porch. I took in the sight and let my head rest on my arms. It was way past mid day. Now I got a sudden urge to know the time. I'd go look, but right now I feel like being lazy, the fight was too close and I don't feel like jumping into another hazardous situation, just yet.

"Get ready. We're going to take this train by suprise."

I let out a sigh when I heard this. There goes the waiting idea. I guess I should go to the roof and inspect it from the windows. Maybe I can scare Kit. I smiled at that as I went to the side of the train and jumped to a nearby ladder. It was easy getting up. It always is, but like Hughes always said, there's a technique to walking across the roof of trains and sadly, I still haven't learned it. But that doesn't matter; If Al, Kit, and the passengers are in danger... I gotta help. I slowly walked across the roof, leaning low so the wind couldn't knock me back so easily. Getting past the first one was easy, but the second would be hard. I leaned down and grabbed the edge so I wouldn't have to restart. I looked down to see several guys with guns and what looked like an alchemist from the array on his braclet and necklace. Great! Now there's an alchemist too...! I'll let them go and see what there up to first. They may just be outlaws that are at the wrong place at the wrong time. I smirked at the thought. Innocent criminals... It took all I had not to burst out laughing.

(**End Ed's POV**)

"Ed's been gone too long. We've played three games of speed and he's still gone!" Kit said throwing her cards onto the table. Al beating her... Yet again.

"Maybe we should go find him," Al suggested as he took the cards and neatly piled them back up. Kit helped him so after. Al sat down the deck and stood as Kit went to open the door. She was centimeters from touching the handle when it flew open. A guy with long brownish-red hair gave a smirk and aimed his gun at Kit. Kit stood there not moving. No one had ever held a gun to her and it was making her panic. She wanted to get away, hide behind Al, something. But she was frozen with fear. The guy cocked it, the gun making a light click. Suddenly Kit smirked and her eyes turned green. The guy didn't have a chance. She'd moved to the side of the gun and had the barrel in her hand. The guy gasped just before she punched him with her left hand. The guy fell and she field stripped the gun in 6 seconds flat.

_"I was beginning to wonder when things would get interesting," _The other soul chirped with a smirk on her face as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail.

_"Al is it?" _She asked and Al nodded a bit scared of what the other soul in Kit could do. _"What do you say we take these train robbers out. I've been itching for a good fight. The villagers were no challenge."_

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't of killed them!" Al screamed back, Kit could feel the glare even from within' the back of her mind. _'He's got a point.' _ Kit said, now knowing that it would only reach the other soul she shared bodies with.'Shut up.' The other retorted.

_"They shouldn't of pissed me off. If they'd even attempt to help Kit when she was beat and went for days without food, I might of spared them. I only killed the ones that knew and did nothing... I did what Kit couldn't."_ She sounded like she held a personal grudge against them.

"I didn't know." Al's voice dropped and he sounded sorry.

_"It's okay... The rats were good at acting. You couldn't of known." _Kit's other half let out a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. _"Now. Let's go kick some ass... Oh yeah, the name's Rebecca."_

Al nodded and they disappeared into the hall.

**(Glances around.) Okay he's gone. (Sighs.) Well hope you liked the story, I hope anyways. I think I got the information straight, but knowing me I probably screwed up something.**

**Edward: (Comes up behind Tyantha and grabs her.)**

**Eep! (Gets pulled off screen.)**

**(You hear screaming then Edward comes back on screen smiling.)**


	2. Train Disaster

**Chapter 2: Train Disaster**

Rebecca walked calmly toward the front of the train, Al close behind her. A slight pop from the top of the roof gave her the location of who she guessed to be Ed or a daring passenger, that and from the fact that men were dashing to the outside doors. They didn't even notice them. Rebecca twitched in annoyance and punched the first guy she saw. Sadly she and Kit had the worst luck in the world, so as soon as she went to punch this huge guy Ed jumped in front of her through a skylight. So, Ed was right in the way of the punch and got the daylights knocked out of him.

Rebecca just looked at him with her mouth open, she didn't know what to do until this huge guy swung his arm at her, hitting her into the side of the head. She flew to her right, painfully hitting the glass, it cracking under her weight as she landed on the back of a chair and toppled to the floor.

"Rebecca!" Al screamed, just before he dodged the guys' big fists. He was pretty fast for a big guy... I guess those muscles really do have a use.

The dude lunged at Al, Al dodging to his left and the guy sliding a few feet, barely staying on his feet.

Ed moaned and sat up just as the muscle guy began to attack Alphonse again, more relentless than before. Al's ground began to give as he took a step back every time he was stuck. Ed's eyes went big and he jumped out of the way just as Al was about to step on him.

Ed heard a sickening crack and looked over to see Kit holding her left shoulder. Ed walked over to her, her golden eyes holding unshed tears that were blinked away, as if they were never there. Kit looked up to the big guy just as he punched Al's armor hard, sliding Al back several feet. She took that as he cue and clamped her hands together. She let out a jagged breath and pressed her hands to the ground. Steel bars came out of the ground, a crimson swilled under him as the bars incased the muscled guy in a cage. Ed looked gave her a weird then walked in front of her, extending his automail arm to help her up. She immediately took it, and stood up.

"Are you Kit?" Ed asked, shoving his hands in his pockets; His coat missing.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you need an array?" Ed asked, his eyes searching into hers for answers.

"My other told me what to do." Kit said smiling and walking to the next cart.

Kit stopped short when someone grabbed her left wrist. She turned to see Ed looking at her with worry. Kit's arm was starting to pulse with pain, but she wasn't about to let anyone know, she was stronger than that.

"We need a plan. You can't just barge in... Not unless your planning on being the decoy." Ed said as he let go of her arm and crossed his own.

"Might as well." She shrugged, startling Ed to say the least. She turned on her heels, Kit's eyes turning green.

"Kit wait." Ed said, but she waved him off.

"Kit's not here, try again later." She called as she opened the cart door and jumped across the gap to the other, casually opening it. She got one step in there and was stopped by twenty different guns being pointed at her.

"Relax boys, I'm just here to see your boss." She calmly said, holding her hands up, them only coming as high as her shoulder.

"And why would you like to see the boss?" A guy just in front of her said, letting his hand fall to the side, the gun in that hand. The other men followed suit, unarming their guns, some putting them away.

She gazed down to his necklace, an array carved into a dog tag.

"Ah... You know about alchemy, don't you? How about I give you a demonstration?" He said with a smirk, as he grabbed the dog tag in his free hand. His men scrambling to the other side, ready to escape.

The array and the gun in his hand began to glow. He tossed it her, Rebecca only smirking. Within' a few seconds she'd snapped his neck and trapped the minions in the cart. The gun, still a foot short of hitting the ground. She stood outside of the cart and jumped to the other side. Several men banging on the door, desperate to get out. Rebecca heard an explosion, the men disappearing from the door, the glass shattering as she grabbed onto the ladder, the whole train shaking. Rebecca heard a scream and narrowed her eyes, jumping to the roof; Looking only like a blur. She ran to the end of the cart just in time to grab Ed's hand. Her left arm screamed in pain as she attempted to pull him back onto the roof of the train. Ed was almost up when a second explosion went off, knocking her off of the cart, the roof breaking open, letting out a ball of flames. She pulled Ed close, bracing for impact.

The ground came hard, knocking the wind out of her as she landed on her upper back. Her head soon after connected with the dirt, drifting her out of consciousness. Kit's body let out a crack just as loud as before, her shoulder disconnected once again, and Rebecca was sure that she'd broken a few of Kit's ribs. They rolled a few feet before stopping. Rebecca laid there, loosing all consciousness, as Ed pulled himself out of her arms. He lightly shook her, his knees on either side of her waist. She didn't move, Ed could hear her breathing, which to him was at least a good sign.

He stood up looking to the train, that was amazingly still going, but Ed guessed that it was because half of the train was already crossing the bridge ahead. It was still several miles from Central and it would probably take them a couple days to get there, that is if Kit was awake.

He slapped his forehead with his left hand. "Now what?"

Ed heard yelling and turned around just in time to see Scar running across the tracks. Ed just looked at him with shock as several military officers chased after him. Ed might of thought it comical, if it wasn't for the fact that he needed to get Kit to a doctor. Edward saw Roy's men run at the back of the pack. Ed stuck his hands in his pockets and let one foot stick out, right in there way. Lieutenant Jean Havoc tripped over Ed's right foot, making him fall on his face. Sergeant Major Kain Feury fell right on top of him, his glasses flying. Havoc pushed Feury off of him and looked up to see Ed. Havoc's cigarette at the tip of his lips, dirty, but somehow the cigarette was still lit. Havoc let out a slight smirk and stood up, dusting himself off a bit.

"What's with the interruption Ed? The colonel gave us direct orders to--" Havoc didn't get any further as Ed began to speak a little too loud.

"Forget Mustang! She needs medical attention... Immediately!" Ed said after stepping out of the way to show Kit laying motionless on the ground. Havoc was appalled that he hadn't noticed her before, but he wasn't about to let full metal know that. He let out a frown, his movement showing he was indeed a military officer, uniform or not. He leaned down, shifting his balance to the tips of his boots as he inspected her for any signs that she could make it. He sighed, her shallow breathing and the blood staining the ground under her head, wasn't a good sign. She'd have to fight to win.

"Sergeant...!" Havoc yelled out as he took his coat off, folding it once and placing it under her head.

"Head back to the northern camps and tell them that we'll be back in a few days." Havoc said calmly, as he carefully placed his right forearm under her neck and the left under her knees.

"Where are you going sir?" Feury asked, his voice a bit shaky as he stood up holding his broken glasses.

"To Central. It's the nearest place with a hospital." Havoc said as he had hosted her up and fully into his arms, walking past Feury and up a low spot on the slop just to the left.

"But sir...? What about the other men?" Feury asked as he turned and began following Havoc, Ed already up the slop and waiting.

"No buts, sergeant. Now go!" Havoc barked, immediately making Feury stiffen and solute him before running for a jeep.

Havoc sighed and continued walking. He hated being mean, but Feury wouldn't of shut up if he hadn't. Ed silently walked with Havoc, eying Kit every now and then.

Havoc, laid her down in the back, leaving his jacket under her head.

"Ed. Stay back there with her. Try and put some pressure on the back of her hea. The bleeding doesn't seem to be stopping." Havoc stated as he walked to the drivers seat and started the military issued jeep, doing a u-turn and heading back towards the tacks. Ed had barely managed to get in before the jeep had turned and began to drive to the low spot on the slop. The jeep barely fit down the trampled spot and Havoc slowed, crossing the tracks with care for the tires, a bit frantic by the fact that the girl was bleeding and a train could come at any time. Speaking of which... Why wasn't Ed on a train headed for Central in the first place? Did something happen? One last bump pulled him out of his thoughts as he began to speed over the dirt ridden area, the trail to the crossing bridge not far ahead.

Kit bolted up, her golden eyes taking in the unknown surroundings, her vision blurry. She sat there for almost 30 minutes just blinking and looking at a bare wall in front of her. Ed watched, sitting in a chair that was across the room, before he finally got fed up and broke the silence.

"Why are you staring at that wall?" Ed asked, his arms crossed.

Kit turned her head and blinked once more before she gave a small smile.

"I couldn't see anything, but blur. It usually happens if I bump my head."

"Do realize that you fell off a moving train? I doubt anything could of been worse." Ed spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Kit just gave a quick smile and averted her gaze.

He was about to speak again when the door opened. Colonel Roy Mustang came walking in, his black hair was unruly, as if he'd just been sleeping. Even his uniform had some wrinkles on it.

"Hmph." He cleared his throat, a gloved hand fisted in front of his lips. He slowly retracted it and looked at Kit, everything about him screaming seriousness... Except for his clothes and hair that is. Kit blinked finally realizing that she'd seen him before. "Full Metal has filled me in on what has happened... And I must say, I didn't realize running into someone could cause me so much trouble." A small smirk rose to his lips as Kit found herself glaring.

'What does he mean by that... I should be the one saying that! He's not the damn person that fell off a train... God, if I didn't have another soul in me--'

_'You'd be at home starving and stealing things for food... Eventually, getting run out of town for stealing too much, and then left alone to die in the wilderness... If I was you kid; I'd be counting my blessings.'_

Kit growled at that reply. She didn't like this life, yet Rebecca did prove a point. She'd still be starving. She came out of her daze when she noticed that Mustang and Ed were giving her wierd looks.

"Why'd you growl?" Ed asked breaking the silence and the stairs, though he had waited until Kit began to fidget nervously under there gazes.

"I... er... Well... I was kind of in an argument with Rebecca." Kit admitted, uneasily, as Ed just sighed and Mustang perked a brow.

"Then her name's Rebecca." Mustang said, more to himself.

"The name familiar?" Kit asked, interested in the intense gaze Mustang was giving the wall behind her.

He looked down to her, his gaze gone. "No, chibi, it's not." He said coolly before Kit jumped out of bed, attacking him with a pillow.

"Ed...! I thought you said she was hurt!" Roy said in between getting pummeled by a pillow. Eventually though, he'd had enough of it and grabbed the pillow, forcefully yanking it out of her hands. He looked at her, his eyes full of anger and his lips were locked into a deep frown. Not many people have seen Mustang give his death glare, but Kit had been unfortunate enough to see it. Her eyes widened and she fell back landing square on her butt.

"I know those eyes..." She muttered under her breath before the golden in her eyes were engulfed by green.

She didn't feel like Rebecca had taken over, she just sat there staring ahead, her vision black, seeing nothing. She let out a jagged breath, her limps feeling cold and heavy as she was hit with a wave of emotions and a memory.

'Don't do it.' She was surrounded by the rest of the men on her team, wooden cuffs, binding her hands together.

'We're apart of the military! Why are you doing this to your own people!'

More rushed thoughts and protesters around her being killed. She knew it wasn't her memory, yet she felt like she was that person. Everything that person knew, she knew. Every name and every face as they were lined up once more and forced to walk.

She couldn't take it. If she hadn't of been so worried about her pride she would of cried. That's when it hit her... Run.

Her old commanding officer put a hand on her shoulder as a silent greeting, telling her not to do anything foolish... But she must. They were going to die anyways. Ignoring all of the security personnel and the guns that they held she turned and ran for the back of the line. The exit. 'Hey-s' and 'Stop-s' were heard behind her as she ran, a guard finally getting a shot on her. it hit her right in the back of her left leg, an inch above her ankle. She tumbled to the ground, just inches from the open door. The way out. An officer stood there. His eyes darkened by the shadows, but a frown and the anger he gave off was still apparent.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Mustang. I didn't think she'd be foolish enough to try and escape." One of the guards spoke apologizing before they grabbed her and dragged her back, to the punishment that awaited her. Mustang just turned around and walked away, not showing any emotion anymore. She watched his black hair disappear into the darkness of the night.

"I hate you Lieutenant Mustang," she murdered under her breath.

The memory faded and suddenly she was in a lab strapped to a table, her old military clothes ripped and stained. Her body was drenched in sweat and she looked like the most they'd done was hose her off.

She brought her head from the cold metal table as she heard a tiny voice.

"Mom... Where's mom! Why am I here! Let me go!" She saw a little girl, her hair was a deep black and she wore a plain white dress that was stained with dirt and tears. She struggled as a man grabbed her and restrained her to the table next to Kit.

"Shut up! Your parents owed the military and you were there payment... So you will do as your told!" The security guard sneered at the girl as she began to cry and wail for her mom yet again. She hadn't understood.

SLAP. The girl immediately stopped, the side of her face looking like it would bruise any moment.

'The kid doesn't look 4 years old... How could they do that to a child.' There were those thoughts again. Though she too would of thought them, they weren't hers.

"Your parents abandoned you... They gave you up because they don't care about you... They gave you to us so willingly--" He frowned when he was cut off by the child.

"No! They care! They love me... They even bought me this dress...! They care!" She spoke the last words softly as if trying to convince herself; Now alone and confused in this dark world. "They do care..."

He smirked and walked off. He'd broken her, if only a tiny bit. She was too young... Too Gullible.

She turned her head finally seeing that there was someone else. Her hazel eyes held a silent plea to be released, something coming out of her mouth that she hadn't expected.

"Did your mommy leave you here too?"

Everything went black again as she closed her eyes, getting a hold of herself.

'What was that?'

Before she could think anything else her eyes came open and she jumped fist back ready to pound the guy in.

"I hate you Lieutenant Mustang!" Rebecca spoke, Roy's eyes widening at the sound of Rebecca's voice.

Kit was shocked as well. Rebecca had always had her voice when she spoke, but this one was far from hers. It was older and held more pain. It was official... Rebecca's past had caught up with her.


	3. The Precedence of Things

**Yeah, um sorry for the delay... And I think I got a threatening review Oo ... Good thing you people don't know where I live. And even if you did, I have Edward to protect me!**

**Edward: I'm what!**

**Your going to drive off my crazy reviewers.**

**Edward: Or I could throw you into them and run for my life.**

**Traitor!**

**Chapter 3: The Precedence of Things**

It seemed that Rebecca was on a mission to kill, yet again. Her fist was dead on target. She clocked Roy right in between the eyes, knocking him into the hallway.

"Stop it Kit!" I could hear Ed screaming at her, almost scared to go near her. Rebecca, however, seemed to be tuning it all out.

Roy stood up just as Rebecca came charging at him and punched him in the stomach. He lurched forward, Rebecca's face set in anger as she did a left round house, her right foot connecting to Roy's side. He fell to the side, clutching his chest and sides. He didn't move.

"Why don't you fight back!" Rebecca hissed as she grabbed a fist full of Roy's hair and jerked him up and back, making him look at her.

"Just get it over with..." Roy said, his voice slightly muffled by the fact that it was kind of hard to talk when your head is being held back by your hair. "Get rid of your anger now, because I don't want it in my ranks."

Rebecca growled and let him go. She glanced over at Ed, who was looking at her in shock, his mouth wide open. She let out an exasperated sigh and put her hands behind her head.

"Shut your mouth, kid... The flies are getting in." She said just before she began walking down the hall, her hands falling to either side of her.

She turned the corner disappearing from sight, just as Al came from that corner. He looked back to Rebecca then back to the hall in front of him realizing that Ed was standing in the doorway of the guest room and Mustang was getting up, looking dizzy. Al's eyes went wide, well as wide as the amour would let him, and ran over to them.

"What did Rebecca do?" Al asked, not realizing that he was the only one that knew the other soul's name.

"She beat the crap out of Mustang." Ed replied, being as serious as he could get.

"She did what!" Al was panicking and probably would of had a heart attack if he had a real body, that is.

"Rebecca... The name's familiar." Mustang thought aloud and walked off, just the opposite of the way that Rebecca went.

"Where are you going!" Ed yelled to Mustang, when he realized that Roy was leaving.

"To find out who this mysterious 'Rebecca' is!" Mustang called back, not even bothering to look at Ed.

Edward sighed. This was going to be a hell of a day.

"Come on Al... We better find out were Kit went." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You mean Rebecca..." Al pointed out.

"Both of them!" Edward cried in frustration.

He liked just calling her Kit, and the fact that she had two names _and_ two different souls really did confuse him. Hell, if Rebecca wasn't so hurtful, he might have trouble telling them apart.

He started walking down the hall after her. Soon finding that she was outside, laying sprawled out on the sidewalk, her hands behind her head.

"Why'd you attack the Colonel?" He asked as he stopped inches from her side. She opened her eyes, his shadow towering over her.

"It's a long story." She didn't show any signs of talking and it was making Edward fume.

"Well then shorten it!" Edward held back the urge to kick her.

"Some other time Edward... I'm letting Kit back out." She closed her eyes, her voice was lacking, like she was a void of sadness.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" He had Kit by the collar and was half growling now.

"Um... Edward. She's already gone." Kit stated, trying to pull his hands off her collar.

"Get her back out!" Edward demanded shaking her.

"I don't know how!" Kit shrieked, pushing Edward away. She clutched her head in an attempt to get a hold on the spinning world about her. "Damn it Edward...! Now I'm dizzy."

"Well, tell her to give me a straight answer! I want to know why she attacked Mustang!" Edward was still fuming, staring down at her like she was a bug.

"Oh, so that's what happened..." She scratched the back of her head acting innocent. She really didn't know what had happened, but they didn't know that.

"You know exactly what happened!" Edward's eye brow was twitching now and Al was beside him, ready to hold him back.

"Whatever." I stood up and started walking away, the dizziness now gone.

"Get back here!" Edward screamed trying to get free of Al's arms. He really need to calm down.

I pushed the gate to the side and walked down the street. I really hadn't a chance to explore and now was as good of a time as any other. I watched as everyone ran about trying to there errands done. I couldn't understand how people could live their lives in such chaos. I sighed. 'I really have room to talk... I have another person in my body, My entire town was slaughtered by my hands... And I'm stuck in god knows where with Edward!'

_'Your in Central nimrod... Now quit it with the screaming, I'm trying to sleep.' _Rebecca murdered 'geez' and went back to sleep. Sometimes it was weird having another person in your head.

I let out a stretch and continued down the road. I looked to my right just in time to be tackled by a kid. Letting out a groan I sat up to see that he wasn't very old. He was clutching a bag of... Something to his chest and--

"Who are you?" I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

He gave me a look of fear and threw a pair of glasses over his red eyes. 'Wait red... I've read a book about a race that has red eyes... Who were they called again--'

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he tried to run away. Barley managing to get up, I lunged out grabbling his collar.

"It's not nice to commit a hit and run." I stated coldly. The voice made me even shiver, I didn't mean to go that far.

"I-I'm..." His eyes went wide and I noticed a big guy coming at us. He looked furious, at least he did to the kid. I tossed him behind me just as the guy approached us.

"Move! I want that kid arrested for stealing!" He pointed a finger at the kid that was cowering behind me.

I shook my head. "Look. If you want to be paid for them, go to the military building and ask for a Edward Elric." I said Ed's name slowly so he could comprehend, or at least remember it.

"I'm not done with that kid yet!" He growled.

This guy just doesn't give up. I sweat dropped. How'd he even become the owner of a store was beyond me, he didn't even look that smart.

"If you touch my cousin you'll get to see what a real alchemist can do." I let out an instinctive evil smirk, my words a threat, and not a hollow one.

"You mean like a state alchemist... Those guys are wimps!" He started laughing.

I twitched and socked the guy right in the face. He fell over, out cold. I let out an evil grin, this was just too easy. The kid was in shock and people were scrambling to get away from me.

"I think I scared them." I half laughed before I grabbed him and turned down a random alley and leaned down facing the kid, getting somewhat near his eye level.

I could hear soldiers coming near, I wasn't stupid and I'd probably pay for it later.

"Okay. I'm covering you this once, but if your really that hungry, I can get you some food." I tried to be quick about it, but I ended up letting out a smile when he let out a toothy grin.

"Thanks!" He smiled and scurried off.

"Hey! You never said your name!" I called back.

"It's Rick!" He yelled back, just before he disappeared behind a corner.

"Your a weird kid 'Rick'." I whispered, still half smiling.

I heard someone yell there she is and I sprinted further into the alley, turning the opposite way that Rick had went.

"Shit... I'm so screwed!" I thought aloud, as I started to panic. I turned left and stopped short when military men were at the exit of that alley. Turning around I growled when I saw another group of military men blocking my way. I looked back and forth to them, then sprinted forward, my lack in height coming in handy as I slid into a hole at the bottom of a door. I laughed when I saw that they couldn't fit through. I heard the banging of something heavy, murdered 'shit' then ran again, going out another door. I ran for god knows how long, finally stopping at a familiar scene. I couldn't help, but laugh. I was back where I started.

"There you are!"

I sighed and turned to the main street to see Edward pointing at me, a glare set on his face.

"You know how long we've been looking for you!" He growled as Kit calmly walked towards Edward.

"Couldn't of been more than hour Edward, so calm down already." I sighed. Sometimes he overreacted a little too much.

"Well, let's go...! Mustang wants to see you." He was calm, now, but sounded annoyed.

"Who!" I asked puzzled.

"The person you attacked earlier."

"I didn't attack anyone!" I was angry now. "Well, besides for that dude that called me a chibi, but I didn't really attack him, it was a pillow, and he took it from me!"

"Well, Rebecca struck again." He stated, half in sarcasm.

"What'd she do?" I asked, I really felt like a mother getting word of her child getting in trouble; Yet again.

"She beat the crap out of Colonel Mustang... And she called him a Lieutenant..." He thought for a moment, crossed his arms, and he really looked like he was over thinking. "Did she know Roy before she was bound to you?"

"I don't know." I answered, my voice sounding grave. It was a failed attempt to sound normal and lie like usual, but it was getting increasingly harder to lie to Edward. I hated it. It totally threw me off, and there was nothing that I was really able to do to stop it.

"It doesn't sound like it to me..." He gave me an annoyed look and glared, as if that would make me burst out and tell him everything. He eventually got frustrated and threw up his arms. "Tell me what you know!"

"Sorry Edward... You're too young to know." I smiled warmly to him. I know it looked fake, and was... But it was enough to throw Edward off.

"What do you mean 'you're too young'...! I'm a year older than you!" He was fuming, yet again. I got to him and I knew it.

"You don't know that... I never told you." I retorted. Sometimes he assumed too much, but I guess that can't be helped.

_'It's because you don't trust people... You ever think about that? Huh!'_ Rebecca's voice rang in my head, in a matter-of-fact tone. I hated when she interrupted and I hadn't a clue how to block my thoughts from her, so it was a futile attempt.

'Can you blame me?' That's it... Use my past against them, it always shut them up.

_'Geez... I didn't think you'd get that mad... Talk about mood swings." _She huffed, and I could feel her roll her eyes, it was a weird feeling. Instinctively I shuddered.

Rebecca went silent and Ed slapped me, bring me out of my daze. I blinked. Ed just slapped me. It didn't really hurt and he hadn't used his automail to do it... It just, well stunned me.

"What was that for!" I glared trying to recover from my shock.

"You were staring off into space for two minutes! I yelled in your ear and you didn't even notice!" He shrugged. "It seemed like the only thing that would work... It worked didn't it?"

He was nervous... I wasn't going to hurt him... Much.

"Well, let's go Ed, you said Mustang wanted to see me, no?" I tried my best to stay smooth, but it only ended up making me look like a fool.

Ed smirked. Apparently, this was funny, though I failed to see the laughter.

"You should really let your mask down." He chuckled and I glared. "The mask really doesn't suit you."

"I don't know what your talking about." I rested my hands behind my head and closed my eyes when I spoke, but out of spite, I ended up smiling to him... And just after I'd turned to leave too. I think Rebecca's getting to me.

_'Or maybe it's Ed?'_ She implied.

'Don't you have anything else to do, like sleep?' She was really getting annoying, but then again she could be right. I sighed internally, she really is a pain.

_'I heard that!'_ I laughed.

I came out of my daze to see that we were already back in the military headquarters, and on the door it said 'Colonel'.

"What was with that laugh?" Ed questioned, giving me the weirdest look.

"Sorry, I kind of got into an argument with Rebecca." I scratched the back of my head. It really was embarrassing, I could even feel my face go red.

"Your weird, you know that, right?" He shook his head and opened the door, I followed after shoving my hands into my pockets.

I stopped short when I saw who it was.

"Not you again... And I thought it would be someone else." She crossed her arms and walked up to Ed's side, shaking her head.

"Glad to know that you remembered me." He turned to Edward and cleared his throat. "Now, let's get to business... Edward told me that your name's Kit Akimoto, correct?" I nodded. "Well, your record says that you were given to the military as payment for dues that your parents couldn't pay... You're 14 now, correct?"

I twitched. "I'm 16! Is it the fact that I'm so short!" Ed was holding me back now. I stopped, my mind dazing, as I blushed at the contact. He was holding me by my waist and I was so close to his chest that I could feel his heartbeat.

"If you're done throwing your little fit, I'd like to get this over with." I crossed my arms and nodded, trying to keep from screaming at him. Edward let go of me, and shook his head.

"Your father was a state alchemist, nicknamed Shadow... You mother owned a shop outside of Central, and they died before you turned 6... Correct?" He asked yet again, reading off the information in front of him.

"Yes, my biological parents anyways." My voice had no remorse and I didn't care. They'd left me and I wouldn't care.

"The military gave you to foster parents in, 1903 and they've passed away for unknown reasons." He finished his reading tone disappeared as he sat the paper down. "You mind telling me how they died?"

"I'm sorry sir, but that information I'm taking to the grave." He wouldn't know about my past that easily, I didn't trust him.

"You'll have to tell me sooner or later, because your appearance has stirred up people's curiosity, and they've reopened that case." He lifted a brow and waited for my answer.

I smirked. "Let them... They'll never know." They wouldn't and I knew it, I was--

"I'm curious to know... How good are you at alchemy... Really? I got word that you caught a guy without the use of an array. Care to explain that?"

"Not really..." I saw him twitch. He didn't like me anymore and I knew it.

"May I talk to Rebecca then, seeing how you won't tell me a damn thing." His voice was cold, but it didn't phase me in the least bit.

I was about to retort when I felt weak. Next thing I knew, I was in the back of my mind watching the events that Rebecca slowly let unfold.

"Major Rebecca Hayes." He stated, in a business like tone. Rebecca straightened and saluted him.

"Yes sir."

"I see that you've calmed down." Rebecca 'yes sir'-ed again and Mustang continued. "Since you're not dead, I'm putting you back into the ranks. Talk to Major Hawkeye and get you a uniform." He opened his drawer and pulled out a watch. He looked at it a moment then tossed it to her. She caught it and looked at it in shock.

"But sir, I was never an alchemist before--" She was cut off. I had to say, this was a side that I'd never seen before. Deep down she probably still hated him, but he'd earned her respect as a superior. It really was a sight to see. If Rebecca had looked at Edward, I'm sure that he'd been in a state of shock as well.

"You proved that you can do alchemy, though I'd like to know your specialty... And you'll have to take a test to let us see how good you really are... Do you understand?" The last sentence was colder than the rest making Rebecca immediately solute.

"Yes sir... I understand... And my specialty is shadows and metal, sir."

"Another shadow alchemist, eh... I didn't think there'd ever be anyone with a talent that rare..." Rebecca stayed silent, she wouldn't even let me hear her thoughts.

"Your code name is 'The Dark Alchemist'", he stated thinking of a name at the spur of the moment. "You're dismissed."

Rebecca saluted him and turned and walked out, military written all over her. She didn't relax until she was out of his office and the door was shut.

"Why in the hell did you do that!" Ed wasn't pleased. "He walked right over you and you just took it!"

She shrugged. "He's my superior, nothing I could do."

"You could of tried...! At least Kit went against the jerk!" Ed yelled, venting his anger.

"You like Kit so much then I'll let her out!" She was cold and she was pissed. It wasn't a good combination.

I gasped as I felt myself come out, a lot more force than usual; It was like she pushed me with all the force her arms were worth. I grabbed Ed's shoulders trying to keep from falling forward.

"Kit?" He sounded almost afraid to know the answer.

I looked up and murdered a 'yeah'. I straightened up and let go of his shoulder's.

"She just caught me off guard, that's all." I tried not to make him worry. He had enough on his mind.

"You saw what happened didn't you?"

"Yes... I was in her mind, but she wouldn't let me know what she was thinking... I think that Mustang earned her respect." I took out the watch of my pocket. "Does that mean I'm in the military too?"

"I don't think so." Ed scratched his head, he really didn't know

"This is my body and the person inside me just became a state alchemist... I think Mustang has us both as the Dark alchemist, that is until Rebecca leaves." I sighed. I had one screwed up life.

"Hey, Ed?" I asked perking his attention.

"Yeah?" He questioned, not really knowing what I was going to say.

"Could you take me back to my room... I haven't a clue where it is..." I saw Ed smile slightly, and start walking out and onto the path that led to the dorms and the guest rooms.

Before long I was back in the room, I'd blacked out in. Thankfully they couldn't tell that I'd blacked out in the first place... Sometimes having another person in your head did have a few perks, but most of them were just annoying.

Ed sat down on the couch parallel to my bed and stretched. I laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, as I slipped from consciousness, sleep over taking me.

'Kit...! Wake up!' The yelling startled me and I jumped; Or at least I thought I did.

I blinked finding that I was once again in the back of my mind. Rebecca was getting closer and closer to the sleeping form of Edward, it was making me panic.

_'Rebecca... Don't!' _I thought to her, hoping to stop her.

'And why should I? You like him, don't you?' She made it hard to retort, but I had to try. She was going to do something to Edward and it couldn't be good.

_'Yeah, but--'_

'There's no buts in the game of love.' She said coyly.

_'Oh no.'_

She lightly shook Edward.

"Ah... Wha...?" He blinked and finally realized who it was. "Kit what are you--"

He was cut off when Rebecca kissed him. My eyes widened. I felt a shift and I was kissing Ed! I wanted to pull back and explain, but I couldn't. It just felt so good.

Ed wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I'm guessing after a minute he broke. We were both gasping for air.

"Why'd... You do that?" he asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I don't know..." It wasn't entirely untruthful. I didn't know why Rebecca had done that. "I guess it was bugging me a little too much" I scratched the back of my head and tried to get up, only to have Edward pull me back down. The side of head went to his chest and I was laying on top of him. I was red by now and I knew it.

"Don't go." He spoke softy, sounding like a plea. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't think I was going anywhere now. It felt like he had me in a death grip.

I sighed and gave in. He was comfortable anyways. I should enjoy it while I can. I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

I could feel his breath on my head, as it slowly evened out. Another heartbeat and I let sleep seep in, dulling my senses.

I felt like there was an earthquake. I shrieked as the duel I was having with my dojo master turned into a run for my life. The floor began to crumble away and the ground was shaking immensely. I was almost out the door when I heard Edward scream my name.

I blinked realizing that it was just a dream. I was laying on the couch and it was Edward that had been shaking me.

"What is it Ed?" I asked, yawning at the same time. It really appalled me that I'd sleep for over 12 hours, and was somehow still tired.

"Come on, we have to get to the train station before we miss the train." Ed was already packed.

"What!" I sat up suddenly, almost bumping heads with Edward.

"There's a rumor that Lust was spotted in Resembool... We need to get there before Whinry or Pinako." I was jerked up and he started to drag me out.

"Stop!" I yelled, surprisingly, he stopped in his tracks. "Can I get my shoes first?"

He looked down realizing that I wasn't wearing any shoes and I was wearing two day old clothes, going on three.

I slipped my boots on. "And can I pick up my uniform? I've been wearing these clothes for too long."

He picked up a pile of clothes off my bed and threw them at me. "You have two minutes."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. I stared at the door for a moment before I remembered that I only had two minutes. I hurriedly took off my clothes and put on the pants, a brown belt, a black shirt, and then the jacket that made me look official. I took the watch out of my pocket and hooked the chain to my belt, shoving the watch into my left pocket.

I was about to put my boots on, when I noticed a pair at the end of the bed. They were simple and slipped on. They were the same as everyone else's, but I didn't care, they were comfy. Taking the hair tie off my wrist I pulled my hair into a loose pony tail. Ed opened the door just as I took my hands from my pony tail.

"Ready?" he asked already knowing the answer. I threw my clothes onto the bed and followed him out. I'm the dog of the military now. I don't need them anymore.

**Okay, that's it for now. If I continue, I'll end up writ\ting two chapters worth.**

**Edward: I was kissed by Rebecca and Kit!**

**Why are you complaining... I've never seen Mustang complain about this.**

**Edward: That's because he's a womanizer!**

**Oh yeah. (Gets whacked in back of the head by Ed.)**

**Edward: You idiot!**


End file.
